<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mephisto vs The Scarlet Witch by K_Brooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051498">Mephisto vs The Scarlet Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Brooks/pseuds/K_Brooks'>K_Brooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr Strange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Superheroes, Superheroine, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Brooks/pseuds/K_Brooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto, the Great Demon of the Hell Realm, has created a portal to the Earth Realm and begun an invasion. </p>
<p>He has attacked and defeated Dr Strange, when the Scarlet Witch arrives. Mephisto has plans of what he intends to do with both her body and her soul. Plans that she will not enjoy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scarlet Witch &amp; Mephisto, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Mephisto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mephisto vs The Scarlet Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: this story contains graphic rape scenes. Do not read it if you don't like this stuff. </p>
<p>If you are into this stuff, then I hope you enjoy the read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We both knew this day would come, Strange”, Mephisto smirked as he stood over Stephen Strange.</p>
<p>“You… you’ll never win Mephisto… the Avengers will –“, Dr Strange's sentence was cut off as a dark blue beam of magic shot from the Demon’s outstretched hand and engulfed Stephen’s head. Mephisto, the Lord of Despair, was a Great Demon. The ruler of the Hell Realm. He stood seven feet tall, his crimson skin rippled with muscles. Golden eyes stared hatred at the broken Sorcerer. Clawed hands dripped with blood from their furious battle.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mephisto laughed as he watched Dr Strange scream soundlessly in the slowly constricting ball of dark magical energy. Stephen grasped desperately at the evil sphere around his head. His legs kicked wildly. Mephisto’s eyes widened and his laughter increased.  </p>
<p>Weeks ago, Mephisto had travelled to the Dark Dimension to find Morgan le Fay. He had learned that she had somehow obtained The Darkhold, the Book of Spells. He ambushed her while she was studying the pages of The Darkhold, and now it’s secrets were his. He had unlocked the full powers of Dark Magic. This new type of magic combined with the magic of his Hell realm would make him unstoppable. And now he was out to settle some scores.</p>
<p>He had used Dark Magic to create a permanent portal connecting his realm to earth. And that portal opened into Stephen Strange's mansion. Now he could draw upon the powers of his Hell realm through the portal without restriction. He would become the master of the Earth realm. He would have the souls of all of these pathetic beings. Starting with the one belonging to his most hated nemesis, Dr Strange.</p>
<p>Mephisto tightened the glowing sphere of magic that engulfed Strange's head and watched in glee as the head popped and the body went limp. The demon watched the dead body intently, not wanting to miss this chance. Then he saw it. Stephen Strange’s soul left his body. It peacefully rose away from the headless corpse. But Mephisto was ready. He snatched the soul before it could escape and sent it through the portal, back to his realm where he could torture it for all eternity. He could feel the fear emitting from the soul as it was dragged through the portal. Feel the terror.</p>
<p>Mephisto looked up at the sounds of screams from outside the mansion. Whilst he had battled Dr Strange, his minions had poured through the portal. These lesser demons were wreaking havoc amongst the city now.</p>
<p>Then he felt the presence of something. Something wild and strong. Chaos magic.</p>
<p>“Wanda Maximoff. You have saved me the trouble of hunting you down”, growled Mephisto as he turned to face the shadows where he had felt the presence of the Scarlet Witch.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“What have you done Mephisto?” whispered Wanda as she moved forward, eyes wide and staring at the body of Dr Strange. A low cut, red corset top emphasized her ample breasts. Tight black trousers displayed the curves of her hips as she moved. A long, scarlet jacket flowed behind her, as did her deep auburn hair. The sparkle of power glinted in her eyes as she stared down the demon standing before her.</p>
<p>“Your Sorcerer Supreme is dead. Your realm now belongs to me, to do with as I please”, Mephisto’s eyes narrowed, piercing into Wanda's eyes.</p>
<p>His eyes began glowing, bright gold and hypnotic. Wanda’s eyes were trapped. She couldn’t look away from his. Mephisto could see the strain on her forehead as she tried to resist his powers. Her whole body was rigid, unmoving. He moved forward, stalking toward her, eyes still locked. He reached his clawed crimson hand towards her pale, exposed throat. A low growl came from within that throat as she visibly strained to free herself.</p>
<p>As the talon on his forefinger touched the side of her neck, she screamed a loud shriek of triumph. She threw her head back and her arms out to the sides, fists clenched. A red burst of magic exploded from her and sent Mephisto flying back into a nearby wall.</p>
<p>“You would try to use mind control powers against me?!” Wanda roared as she magically rose off the mansion floor, surrounded in the red aura of her Chaos magic.</p>
<p>Mephisto picked himself up from the rubble of the half-destroyed wall.</p>
<p>“Now I will show you the meaning of torment. I will take your body for my own pleasure. And when I’m finished, I will take your soul and you will know real fear. Real pain" snarled Mephisto.</p>
<p>He threw his arm forward and a burst of Hell magic shot towards Wanda. The Scarlet Witch raised both hands defensively, her Chaos magic shielding her from the Demon’s blast.</p>
<p>She sent a Hex Blast back at the demon and he easily defended himself, swatting it away like an annoyance. He smiled. Her eyes widened in worry.</p>
<p>“You caught me off guard before. That won’t happen again”, said Mephisto.</p>
<p>Scarlet Witch sent three more bursts of magic at the demon, and each time he swatted the energy blasts away. He moved closer, growling as he shortened the distance between them. As he got within arm’s reach, Wanda flew upwards to evade him, blasting Chaos magic down into his face.</p>
<p>Mephisto smiled up at her as she hovered near the ceiling of the mansion.</p>
<p>“You cannot harm me, mortal", the Demon taunted.</p>
<p>“We have defeated you bef-" Wanda’s sentence was cut short as a large, winged dark green shape smashed into her, sending them both crashing into a wall.</p>
<p>There was a scuffle in the rubble, and when the dust cleared, Mephisto could see a lesser demon on top of Wanda, her left arm up and in the jaws of the creature. She put her right hand on it’s head, focused Chaos magic into the skull of the beast, and it exploded in a mist of black blood and brains.</p>
<p>Mephisto had closed the distance to the Witch as she was picking herself up, left forearm bleeding. As she turned, he was upon her. He wrapped his large, clawed hands around each side of her head. His mouth opened, revealing dangerous fanged teeth.</p>
<p>Wanda’s eyes widened and she gasped. Her magic flowed, was dragged, out through her head and into the jaws of the demon. She grabbed Mephisto’s forearms with her small hands and desperately tried to break free. He laughed, holding her head tight, reveling in the surge of energy as he absorbed her power. She was strong, and he could feel that strength becoming his. The Dark Magic powers that The Darkhold had given him had made him vastly more powerful. Now this Chaos Magic that flowed into him promised to make him unstoppable! His laughter reverberated through the wrecked mansion that was Strange’s home.</p>
<p>When the flow of power lessened to barely a trickle, he looked down at the form of Wanda Maximoff. Her body hung weakly, held up by Mephisto’s grip on her head. Her arms dangled by her side, her eyes stared forward, glazed and barely open. He threw her to the ground and she fell like a rag doll.</p>
<p>He stood over her, power radiating from his very being. The Great Demon of Hell. Lord of Despair. The new Master of the Earth Realm. Mephisto looked down at the witch and she weakly raised her arm as if to fend him off.  He watched the cleavage of her soft breasts heaving as she took small, weak breathes.</p>
<p>“No… please…”, murmured Wanda.</p>
<p>Mephisto bent down to look at her face. She looked weak and confused. Eyes glazed and not registering her surroundings. Fear mixed with her confusion. She didn’t know what was happening, but she knew it wasn't good. Mephisto’s smile broadened with evil intent.</p>
<p>With one hand he grabbed her around the throat and pushed her onto her back. She moaned in protest but lacked any strength to stop him. Mephisto’s other large, clawed hand grabbed at the material of her top. In one movement he ripped the front away, exposing her round white breasts and small pink nipples.</p>
<p>“No… stop…”, she murmured, weakly grabbing at his large thick arms.</p>
<p>He ignored her weak attempts to fight him. He grabbed at her tight pants and ripped upwards, his other hand still holding her throat against the floor. Her lower half lifted as he ripped, her head and neck still pinned.</p>
<p>“Ha!”, he roared as he tore the material away from her torso and legs. Her backside fell back to the floor. She still had her boots on, and the remains of her ripped pants around her calves and knees, but the rest was bare, exposed to Mephisto’s leering glare.</p>
<p>His smile was wicked, fangs showing as he pulled out his massive red cock. A thick, veined, angry beast of a thing. He wielded it in one hand like a weapon he was going to run her through with. It was. And he was going to.</p>
<p>He knelt and spread her legs wide. The demon bent forward, grabbing each of her forearms and pinning them out above her head. He looked monstrous. A crimson, muscled nightmare looming over the top of the small, helpless woman. Only her pale legs could be seen spread out to each side. Mephisto looked down at Wanda. She still struggled weakly, whispering for him to leave her alone, not fully cognisant of where she was or what was about to happen.</p>
<p>She would know soon enough, he thought as he pressed his rock-hard cock up against her moist lips. He moved his hips forward and felt resistance. The tip of his huge rod was positioned nicely at the promise of her warm, snug entrance.  Her eyes widened slightly, a hint of understanding.</p>
<p>With a growl he forced his way in. The Scarlet Witch screamed. Mephisto, the Lord of the Hell Realm, snarled in delight. He could feel her tightness around the head of his rock-hard member. Her flesh warm, constricting, stretched around the end of his thick cock. He forced it further in, all the way.</p>
<p>She was still screaming, and he enjoyed the moment. The feeling of her wriggling underneath him. The feeling of his cock buried deep inside her. The sight of her torment. Yes. He was the new Lord of the Earth realm and he would take his pleasure with whomever he wanted. He could do whatever he wanted. And the fact that it was the Scarlet Witch, someone who had a hand in defeating and humiliating so many times before, that was satisfying.</p>
<p>He pulled his cock back out and she stopped screaming, gasping for breath instead. Then without warning he smashed it forward again. He snarled and growled like the demon he was as he penetrated deep inside her. Over and over. His hips smashing forward, her body being thrown around, abused.</p>
<p>Now her screams were desperate gasps of pain and anguish that came in time with each thrust. He ravished her weak body, forcing his cock into her soft, warm flesh as deeply as he could. As savagely as he could.</p>
<p>He reached one hand down and grabbed a handful of her hair. He twisted her head painfully to the side. </p>
<p>“Give me your soul and this pain will stop", he whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>Her eyes were still glazed, tears streaming down her face, but she had enough wits about her to know what was happening, and what he meant.</p>
<p>“Ne - ugh – never – ugh!”, she gasped, between cringes of pain.</p>
<p>“I will have your soul, witch!”, snarled Mephisto, his face close to hers. He could see the tears, see the pain in her eyes.</p>
<p>He pulled his cock out of her destroyed pussy and raised himself off her twitching body. The demon grabbed one of her legs and turned the witch over, onto her front. She gasped as she realized his intentions.</p>
<p>“No, no, no!”, the Scarlet Witch begged as Mephisto pushed her face down with one hand, the other hand guiding his dripping cock to her butt cheeks.</p>
<p>He could feel her cheeks clenched tight, a small measure of fight still left in her. Or fear of what was to come. Either way, it did no good. She was small and weak, drained from losing her powers and the ravishing that he had already given her. He was strong and powerful. The Great Demon of Hell.</p>
<p>He pushed his cock between her round, tight cheeks. She begged in desperation, trying to wriggle away. He held her in place. One hand on her head, the other moved to her hip. He used his knees to spread her legs wide apart. She squirmed underneath him, terror beginning to overtake the confusion and weariness of before. He smiled. He shifted slightly until he could feel the tight opening between her cheeks.</p>
<p>That’s the spot, he thought.</p>
<p>And he moved his hips forward and down. Forced his massive red cock into the tiny hole, penetrating deep, impaling her to the ground. Wanda screamed in pain. Her whole body tensed at the invasion. Mephisto felt the ring of her hole, small and tight at first, then expanding over the head of his cock as he forced himself in. He felt it taut around the shaft of his cock as he pushed further inside. He shoved it up her, as far as it would go. Until his hips were pushed hard against her round white butt cheeks. He held it there.</p>
<p>Then he lay forward on top of her. His bulk on top of her small frame, his cock deep inside her arsehole. His face was beside hers and he could she the anguish on her face, her teeth clenched in pain. The despair that she displayed made him feel triumph. He was the Lord of Despair.</p>
<p>One of Mephisto’s hands wrapped around the front of Wanda’s throat. Something to hold onto for extra leverage. Then he began thrusting. Humping like a wild animal. Growling and snarling. Feeling the slap of her butt as he smashed his cock back and forth into her. She grunted and gasped with each thrust, struggling to get a breath in as his hand tightened in his primal lust. He continued to pound at her, harder and harder with each downward stroke. Cracks in the tile floor began to snake out from the impact underneath the two bodies. He was destroying her body, one violent thrust at a time.</p>
<p>Then he stopped. Cock resting between her bruised cheeks, at the busted entrance to her devastated hole. And he turned her head painfully to look at him.</p>
<p>“Give me your soul and this pain will stop", he whispered again.</p>
<p>“Y-y-yes… ok…”, Wanda sobbed through the tears and pain.</p>
<p>Mephisto smiled and thrust hard inside her one more time, gripping her throat tight, almost crushing her windpipe. He pushed all the way in, his back arched. He grunted and shot his hot load inside her. He held her pinned down as his cock pulsed. She could only quiver underneath his bulk as his cock throbbed, filling her from the inside with his hot seed.</p>
<p>When he finished, the Demon stood up and looked down at the abused form of the once proud Scarlet Witch.  She was lying face down, clothes torn, round cheeks exposed and bruised. Her head was turned to the side, eyes glazed, tears streaming down her face. She lay with her legs still spread apart, one leg slightly bent. Mephisto’s demon cum slowly dripped from her ravaged hole down between her lips and onto the cracked tiles. She was defeated. And now her soul was his. He wondered if she knew that her suffering had yet to truly begin.</p>
<p>“Take her away", Mephisto said, and a pack of lesser demons scrambled out from the shadows and grabbed the Scarlet Witch, their claws biting into the soft skin of her arms and legs. Her eyes opened wide, looking at him, full of understanding. She screamed and struggled in vain as they dragged her backwards, and through the portal to the Hell realm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>